Dani's Fate!
by katii09
Summary: This story is my first so please comment! Why isn't anyone leaving a review? i would love to know what people think!


Author's note: This one is only my first one so hang in there and let me know what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Disclaimer: Not mine

A lot of different and unusual things can happen in a garage. Someone might hang themselves, you could build something special for Mothers Day, or you could just park your car in your garage, but to Dani Beck, her favorite thing to do in her garage is to daydream about Elliot Stabler. Throughout the years Elliot had actually been crushing hard on Olivia Benson, but due to the fact that she had made no moves in the 10 years he had known her, he had to move on. Elliot had previously been married to Kathy, but she was kidnapped by the New York City mob boss and was killed execution style three years earlier. It didn't take much time for Elliot to get over Kathy's murder because he never actually loved her. If anything, Elliot was happy about Kathy's death because it meant he no longer had to be secretive about his love for Olivia. Anyway………….

Because Olivia acted like she wanted nothing to do with Elliot, he began flirting with Dani which only furthered her obsession with him. Elliot invited Dani out for drinks at a local club, _The Back Fence_. Dani ordered only apple martinis all night because that is all that her small frame could handle. Elliot on the other hand ordered whiskey sours on the rocks and when he starts to drink, he doesn't stop.

"Elliot!" Dani screamed when he began yelling at another patron in the bar about hitting the pool ball too loudly.

"Would you please get your ass away from Mr. Deniro, he'll kick your ass!"

Elliot then reiterated, "I can take this punk ass, cowardly, old hag".

Being a wise person, Mr. Deniro decided to disregard this comment and left Elliot alone, but Dani didn't want to take any more chances so she grabbed him and pulled him out of there.

"What the hell were you thinking in there Elliot?" Dani said in an accusing voice.

"I don't know, all I know is I want to sex you up right here!" Elliot said in a slurred crazy voice.

"That's fine but we can't do it right here, I don't want everyone around to think I'm easy" said Dani.

"But you are" Elliot said in a confused way tilting his head slightly to the side.

After a crazy drunk night of "sex" Dani and Elliot woke up at 8:15 a.m. and realized what had happened the night before.

A wild pig ran into Dani's room and jumped up on the bed and they both jumped up; confused about what the pig was doing there. Then Elliot looked down and saw the words "wild hog" tattooed going around his right nipple. They both decided it would be best to just forget about everything that might have happened the night before and not ever tell anyone about it under any circumstances.

Luckily while cleaning up later that day, Dani found a used condom on the floor so she knew she wouldn't end up regretting that drunk one night stand 9 months down the road.

The next day, Elliot showed up for work and as soon as he walked in, Fin and Munch started whistling in a sexy way and started asking him what "_Daniland_" was like. Confused and disgusted, Elliot ran to his desk and called Dani's cell phone, asking her why the hell everyone knew about the previous evening they shared. She reassured him she had no clue how they knew about it.

Later on in the day, Elliot ran into Olivia who was cold towards him and she acted like he had murdered her mother himself.

"What is going on?" Elliot said in an apathetic way.

"Nothing" she said and then she walked out of the room.

"What the hell is up with her?" Elliot asked Fin.

"She knows about you and Dani, you really screwed that up."

"How the hell did you guys find out?"

"I know Dani and I said nothing about it and no one we knew was at the bar with us!"

"Man, she recorded it. Then she put it on the department's website"

4 hours later

"Dani," Elliot said as he ran up to her, "did you record our date the other night?"

"What are you talking about?" she said in an astonished voice.

"Fin told me that you recorded it and put it on SVU's website! I looked it up and saw it myself. I didn't do it so it had to be you!

Then Dani ran out balling and Elliot decided to follow her to her car.

"What the hell is going on?" he said in a really frustrated tone.

"Nothing, I just, I thought you were so perfect and I felt pressured to show everyone that I am not a loser and that I can get some action too."

"That was not the way to go about it Dani"

"I'm going to get transferred to another department because I can't deal with this anymore."

2 months later

Elliot was hesitating walking back into the precinct because he knew all the questions he would face and he knew he would have to face Olivia. As he walked through the door, the first face he saw was Olivia's. It was gentle and loving and they both simultaneously walked towards each other for a hug.

After hours of explanation, Olivia finally decided she could forgive Elliot and then they set up a date for the next Friday night to go to Captain Cragan's reunion ball.

Olivia decided it was time to tell Elliot about what happened to Dani. "About a month ago, Dani decided to go out on a case by herself involving a rape/murder of a thirteen year old girl. After nine hours of her not showing up, we decided we better send out a search party so we all went to the warehouse she was reporting to. After about twenty minutes of looking, we found a note from the murderer saying to go to the local docks and go about twenty yards into the ocean and you will find your little friend. Once they got there, they found Dani floating on the water with a hole through the middle of her body, fresh slits in her wrists, her eyeballs gauged out, and salt spread all over her body. Dr. Warner autopsied the body and found that Dani was in the water for three hours and had only been dead for 45 minutes. Due to her body parts being ripped apart, she came to the conclusion that some sharks had found the body and decided to start to eat her while she was still alive."

Elliot gasped loudly but decided to just forget completely about Dani so he didn't have to face anymore pain in his life. Later that night Elliot and Olivia both gave into each other and now have been dating for six months and Olivia is six and a half weeks with Elliot's baby.

This is the first story so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Fix anything you see wrong cause I don't feel like fixing it anymore!


End file.
